


Pilgrim's Progress

by Loremaiden



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Great Hiatus, JWP 2014 practice prompt, Prompt Fic, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loremaiden/pseuds/Loremaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travel broadens Holmes' mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pilgrim's Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to JWP Practice Prompt #10 (The Grand Tour) on Watson's Woes.
> 
> The Grand Tour: Travel is supposed to broaden one's mind. Did it work for the character of your choice? Make the answer part of today's entry.

It is said that travel broadens the mind, and I found the truth of it firsthand. My three-year sabbatical has forced me to expand my lumber room in areas I could have hardly imagined.

My alter-ego Sigerson required mountaineering knowledge to survive Tibet. I learned the tenets of Buddhism at the feet of the head lama. The volatile situation at Khartoum needed to be considered and so local politics was catalogued in my mind. I broadened my chemical expertise to delve into coal-tar derivatives. Plunging into all these myriad disciplines was a cerebral delight.

But as cruel of me as it is to admit it, a part of me rejoiced when Moran made his fatal error, despite the result being the murder of an innocent young man.

For as intellectually stimulating as it was to wander the globe, I long to shrink my world back to my familiar haunts: my city, my room, my friend.

I can only hope that he is willing to expand his world to include me once again.


End file.
